Harry Potter and the Lost Pages
by Graysky
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Elizabeth are all going through school -- and learning magic! They are thrown into dangerous situations and there is a strange connection between Harry and Elizabeth. Follow all seven years.


Harry Potter  
and the Lost Pages  
  
By: Graysky  
  
I have some lines from the actual books in this story.  
Please do not sue me. I do not own any of this material.  
Therefore, I do not take credit for the characters. Again, there are some quotes from the actual characters but the description  
is mine.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Born to two perfectly normal parents in the southwest of the United States of America was a baby girl which they named Elizabeth. Only a few months before, Harry Potter had been born.  
These two did not know their path would cross though.  
Then, the fateful evening came.  
Elizabeth was lying asleep in her bed as Voldemort, the evil wizard, entered Harry's hidden house and the death of the baby boy's parents played out.  
As Harry watched through his own eyes, Elizabeth watched the scene from right next to him, seeing it from his point of view, but not through his eyes.  
When Lily Potter screamed and pleaded with Voldemort to let Harry live, Elizabeth heard it. She saw the flash of light as the evil man unwillingly killed Lily to get to Harry and then she watched as Voldemort pointed his wand at the boy she was next too. A blast of light came out of the tip of the wand.  
Elizabeth jerked up, cold sweat running down her neck, now almost eleven years older.  
During the years that had passed, Harry had gone to live with his aunt and uncle, the Dursley's, his only living relatives. He had been mistreated and Dudley, his fat cousin, had taken pleasure in beating up the thin, fast boy whenever he and his cronies caught up with him.  
Elizabeth, on the other hand, had carried on an almost normal life.  
She had moved twice since she was born and was near the eastern shore of America now. She had gone to school, working hard to always be the top of her class, and attended church, which was very important to her. Then, Elizabeth had a brother who she was two years older than.  
But Elizabeth's personality was far from normal. Modest, hard working, stubborn, independent, and ambitious, Elizabeth was always reading, writing, and, most queerly of all, composing musically compositions without the help of an instrument. Her main fear, as it came to pass, was really only speaking in public to her classmates.  
Quietly, Elizabeth pushed her quilt off her legs, which felt like water, and brought them to her chest, wrapping one arm around them and using the other to wipe a little of the perspiration away. She had not dreamed of that night since she was six, but it still haunted the back of her mind.  
Naturally, Elizabeth had never told anyone about this. She preferred to keep her major problems to herself and share the minor ones.  
"I still don't know how it ends," muttered the girl as she stood up and paced the room, trying to regain feeling in her legs and numb body.  
Occasionally, in her dreams, Elizabeth thought she caught strong feelings of hatred and resentment from the boy she had seen in her dream, but she did not know who they were towards or what they were about. And each time there was a thunderstorm, which she absolutely loved, she got the feeling that the lightning which so dazzled her eyes as it lit up the sky was also connected with the boy.  
Her uneasiness grew.  
A few days passed. The summer was too humid for Elizabeth's tastes so she stayed inside, writing. She was rather content to do so as she listened to a classical music CD she owned.  
So, for the next few days, Elizabeth passed the time that way.  
Then, one evening, as Elizabeth dreamed about the boy. This time though he was older - about eleven - and he was merrily sitting in a car. Somehow, Elizabeth got the feeling that this had happened earlier that day.  
She followed the boy as he walked around the zoo, enjoying the animals while eating a lemon ice pop. She also followed him into the reptile house.  
Because of the fact that the boy was revisiting that day in his own dream, she felt him become saddened and realized that something must have happened in there.  
Quietly, the cousin of the boy tapped the glass of a cage with a large snake in it. He called his father over. Both the son and the man were rather fat with little neck. Neither came close to being handsome.  
A friend of the cousins was also with the family and the boy who she was growing rather familiar with. A tall, thin lady with a rather long neck, standing a little behind the friend of the cousin, was who she assumed was her young man's aunt.  
Finally, the cousin and his father left the cage and the boy went up to the glass. The snake, which had been lying, apparently asleep before, suddenly rose and raised its head until its eyes were level with the boys. Then, it seemed like it winked at the boy.  
Naturally, the boy stared. Then, he looked around to se if anyone was watching. Elizabeth stepped back, but then she realized that he couldn't have known she was there. To him, she was only an invisible ghost. In fact, she knew she shouldn't be there, but she didn't know how to stop from entering his feelings.  
The boy looked back at the snake. Elizabeth took a step towards him to listen and watch better.  
The snake jerked his head towards the uncle and son. It raised its eyes, as if rolling them, and saying that it got that all the time.  
"I know," the boy said. "It must be really annoying."  
The snake nodded its thin head very vigorously.  
"Where do you come from, anyway?"  
The snake pointed its tail at the sign nearby. It said Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
"Was it nice?"  
Again, the snake pointed at the sign. The boy read further to find that it said: This specimen was bred in the zoo.  
"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"  
The snake shook its head.  
The friend of the cousin of the boy shouted, "Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come and look at this snake! You won't believe what its doing!"  
"Well, now I know the cousin's name," muttered Elizabeth. She could not figure out why she never remembered the boy who she watched name. She had heard his mother scream it so many times in her dreams that it seemed foolish not to remember it when she woke up.  
Dudley ran over as quickly as his pudgy body would carry him.  
"Out of the way, you," Dudley said as he punched his cousin in the ribs. Elizabeth gasped as the boy, caught by surprise, fell to the concrete floor.  
Elizabeth jumped over and kneeled next to him even though she knew she couldn't help him.  
Suddenly, the glass in front of the boa constrictor cage disappeared. The snake uncoiled itself and it slithered to the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and began running towards the exits.  
Elizabeth, who was still kneeling next to the boy, stared in horror and it swiftly slid past them. She was almost sure she had heard it say, "Brazil, here I come.. Thanksss, amigo."  
On the way back, while they were in the car, Dudley and his friend exaggerated how it had attacked them thought all the snake had really done was nip playfully at their heals.  
Despite herself, Elizabeth found this very funny. Perhaps it was because the boy did as well. After all, the cousin who had tortured him all his life had been nearly bitten by a boa constrictor.  
After he had calmed down enough, the friend, who's name was Piers, she discovered by listening closely, said, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"  
The Dursey's did not seem pleased by this.  
Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling quietly for a few moments.  
"So his name is Harry," she said quietly after a few moments. "Harry what?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, sat smiling in his office.  
Minerva McGonagall, one of the professors, came in stiffly.  
"Would you care for a lemon drop this time, Professor?" asked Albus.  
Minerva remembered the time that he had offered her one before. They had been sitting on a stone wall outside of number four Privet Drive waiting for Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, to bring baby Harry there to his aunt's and uncle's after the unfortunate death of his parents. She had refused then. It was a Muggle candy after all.  
"No thank you, Albus."  
"Suit yourself," he replied, still smiling as he shrugged. "Now what have you come for?"  
"To tell you we are sending out the acceptance letters."  
"Should we have someone go with Elizabeth Dye's letter to explain? She shan't have heard of us before and her parents are Muggles."  
Professor McGonagall stiffened, "That is your decision, Albus."  
"Good!" he exclaimed, rising from his seat, coming around the desk, and clapping his hands. "Then it is agreed! In a few days time you will go see her, Minerva."  
"Me?" she gasped, shocked. "But - why me?"  
"You'll be fine."  
Professor McGonagall stared at Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Things were becoming stranger. First, it was experiencing things that happened to Harry by night. Now, Elizabeth was catching glimpses of it by day as well when she was outside, by herself, sitting in a tree with an open book in her hand.  
On the first occasion, Harry had received mail that morning as she was about to climb her tree. Obviously, this had never happened before.  
The letters said on the envelop, in emerald green ink:  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Elizabeth gathered that the cupboard was where Harry slept by the shocked looks on his aunt's and uncle's faces as they took the letter from him, opened it, read it, and made Harry and Dudley leave the kitchen.  
During the conversation which Dudley and Harry eavesdropped on while on the other side of the door, Elizabeth found out that aunt's name was Petunia and the uncle's name was Vernon. Also, along with the boys, she discovered that whatever it was that was in the letter was something that they did not approve of and they were going to stamp - or had tried to stamp something - out of him. Whatever it was, they decided not to reply.  
Needless to say, Elizabeth was glad she had not been climbing up the tree when that happened.  
Then, the next morning, there was another letter. This one said he was in the smallest bedroom of number four. Elizabeth gathered that Harry had been moved from the cupboard to an actual room.  
The following day, Harry tried to go down early to get the letter, but Vernon had had the same idea. There came three letters that day.  
By the time Friday rolled around, Elizabeth was expecting another strange view of Harry's life. Sure enough, twelve letters arrived even though Vernon had boarded up the letter slot the day before.  
Then, Vernon boarded up all the cracks on the front and back doors so that no more letters could come in that way. Then again, no one could get out either.  
Saturday came and things were getting out of hand. Twenty-four letters arrived that day. They came out of the eggs that Petunia cracked open.  
Elizabeth stared as she watched the mysterious letters being torn apart by Aunt Petunia's blender and Dudley asked Harry in amazement, "Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?"  
Sunday morning came. Both Elizabeth's parents had colds so they did not attend church that day - which was just as well because Elizabeth would not have been able to concentrate on anything the youth minister had to say anyway with what happened all that day to the Dursley's and Harry.  
Sitting down in a corner of the room where she could see everything, the family and Harry gathered in the living room around the fireplace.  
"No post on Sunday's," Mr. Dursely reminded them all cheerfully, "no damn letters today-"  
As if to prove him wrong, something whizzed through the air and hit Vernon on the back of the head. In a matter of seconds, thirty or forty more letters came flying out of the fireplace and bounced off of the walls.  
Harry leapt up to try and catch one.  
"Out! OUT!"  
Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and threw him out the door. Petunia and Dudley ran out with their arms over their faces. Quietly, Elizabeth got up and followed after Harry. She had too. She could only see what Harry saw. Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut after them.  
"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly as he turned to look at them all and pulled tufts of hair out of his mustache. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"  
Ten minutes later, they had all fought their way outside and were racing down the road. No one spoke. Sometimes, Vernon would turn and drive back the way he had come, only to drive back again.  
They slept at a gloomy hotel to sleep. Harry sat on the windowsill, watching the passing cars. Elizabeth observed him quietly.  
The next day, they ate breakfast and the owner of the hotel came to their table.  
"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the table desk."  
She held a letter up so they could read, in green ink, the address:  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17  
Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth  
  
Harry tried to grab it, as did Elizabeth even though she had a feeling her hand would pass right through it, but Vernon interceded.  
"I'll take them."  
He stood and followed her.  
Soon, they were on the road again. In late afternoon, after stopping for a fifth time, Vernon got out of the car, locked them in it, and disappeared. They were somewhere on the coast and it was Monday. That meant Harry would be turning eleven the next day. Elizabeth was soon to find this out.  
It began to rain.  
Vernon came back, smiling and carrying a long, thin package.  
"Found the perfect place! Come on! Everyone out!"  
They all got out of the vehicle and found it was very cold outside. Then, they looked up to see Uncle Vernon pointing at what looked like a large rock with a miserable shack perched on top way out to sea.  
"Storm forecast for tonight! And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"  
They looked to see a rowboat with a toothless man standing nearby it.  
"I've already got us some rations so all aboard!"  
Soon, they reached the house. Uncle Vernon seemed to think that no one would find them there since there were only two rooms, walls with gaps, and a damp and empty fireplace. Uncle Vernon took out the rations, which turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to make a fire out of what was left, but it didn't work.  
Then, they all headed to bed. Dudley slept on the couch with a fairly good blanket; Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia went to the lumpy bed in the next room, each with a blanket; and Harry was left to the floor with the worst, thinnest, smallest blanket that could be found. Elizabeth felt rather sorry for him as she watched him from where she sat on the floor.  
"My birthday's tomorrow," sighed Harry very quietly.  
"Happy soon-to-be birthday, Harry," replied Elizabeth as she and Harry watched Dudley's wristwatch count down from ten minutes to one second.  
They both silently counted, "Three. two. one."  
There was a loud crash. They had thought they'd heard something outside.  
Harry bolted upright. Elizabeth jumped. 


End file.
